Watching You Cry
by PrincessXiation
Summary: In her dreams, Bloom finds herself trapped in a room together with her worst enemy over and over again, who seems to have deep feelings for the strong fairy. What does this re-occurring dream mean, and how can she explain a photography of war reappearing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Big thanks to **__**MikuMikuNi **__**who took the time to read this first chapter and encouraged me to continue writing this. So far I have 2 authors who offered their service in beta-reading this story, and as soon as they reply to me I'll adjust the changes they have suggested to me.**_

_**One last thing: Do you think that it is enough to post it in the T rated section or do you think I should move it to the M rated section? Tell me in a review :D Thanks.**_

**Chapter 1**

Her body was lying there in his arms calmly, while her feelings were raging, and her mind was incapable of grasping what had happened to her. Her gentle figure lay beneath a dark blanket, while her tousled hair tangled between his fingers. Although he held her in his arms like a delicate piece of glass, she didn't feel comfortable at all; neither did she feel safe, or protected by him.  
>Her incomparable, charming blue eyes were staring at the wall with great devastation present in them.<br>The man next to her was grinning to himself, drawing circles on her bare shoulders and pulling up the shared blanket to his chest.  
>"Did you enjoy it, love?" he asked the fragile girl. She turned to look at him and shook her head, her red locks curling into her face.<br>The man frowned instantly, brushing the strands of hair away from her temple.  
>Her autumn red hair glistened in the moonlight that fell through the large, black framed window at the end of the room.<br>Right next to it hung a sepia-toned photography of bombs falling out of the skies, dropped by air-planes and space-ships. She wondered what such display of violence had lost in a bedroom.  
>"Why didn't you enjoy it?" he asked her, trying to pull her close.<br>She deliberately refused.  
>She turned away from him and sat up at the edge of the bed, hiding her face behind her palms. Frustration and shame built up in her heart. Shame, because she had opened up to a man she had never felt attracted to, and frustration because she did not know what would happen to her if she would stay involved in this "relationship" for too long.<br>"What is it, my gorgeous beauty? Tell me." he insisted, sitting up behind her, brushing away the hair that covered her neck. He bent over to kiss her shoulders, brushing over her arms with his fingertips.  
>There was no way anything he did would ever sensate her. All the passion that came from his side would remain futile, and all the kind words he used to try and manipulate her would stay rejected.<br>She shook her head once again.  
>"You know it." she mumbled shrugging her shoulders, hoping to get him off her back.<br>There was no chance; he remained close.  
>He rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her from behind.<br>"Is it because of your boyfriend?" he hissed into her ear. "Is it because of…Sky?" he asked. Shivers ran down her spine as she heard his name.  
>She pictured her beloved boyfriend standing in front of her, smiling at her with those bewildering eyes. She had to remember the masculine scent that you smelled when you were around him.<br>How much she loved it.  
>His presence was so manly…he took the breath of many girls away. She still couldn't believe that she was the one he wanted to be with, after all there were hundreds of women who admired him, and would treat him like a god.<br>She quit living in her memories after her detrimental lover reminded her of the question she still needed to answer.  
>It did not take long for her to compile a reply.<br>"Yes, it is. Because I love him… you know it." she stated.  
>Her head turned to the side abruptly, making her chin touch his cheek. He continued caressing her fragile arms, but soon ran his hands over her bare chest, enjoying the feeling of having her female stature in his arms.<br>"Valtor…please…don't." she whispered, trying to pull away.  
>"What?" he replied, turning her around so she faced him. He acted like he was unaware of her discomfort, although he knew that she disliked his presence.<br>But she was so weak now, unable to fight whatever he did to her, so he took advantage of that.  
>"Tell me, love." he insisted, glaring at her with his hungry eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul, "What can I do to make you forget him?"<br>She shook her head again and tried winding herself out of his arms.  
>"I don't want to!" she yelled all of a sudden, her eyes filling with anguish. She tried pushing him away with her legs, but he didn't budge. Instead, he pulled her closer to him, pinning her onto the sheets of his blood-red bed.<br>"No! Stop it!" she yelled, attempting to twist out from under his muscled body. She tried pushing him away with her fragile arms, but the fact that she was alone with him in this dark chamber, unable to escape without his permission caused her strength to fade.  
>"You're mine Bloom." he declared, pressing her arms onto the sheets of his bed. "You're mine for now and forever." he mumbled, starting to kiss her neck.<br>She arched her back and tried to wind herself out from beneath him, but his strong muscles didn't allow her to fight back.  
>"Please…let me go…" she gasped in a faint voice, refusing to let his lips to touch hers.<br>"Stop it...please" she mumbled, a tear escaping her eyes.  
>She felt the coldness of his body on her skin, a coldness that represented his character and his emotions.<br>All she wished for right now was that she could break free from this prison, and return home where she felt loved and safe…

"Bloom…Bloom, wake up."  
>A lullaby voice tore the young princess out of her sleep.<br>She opened her eyes in shock, noticing how sweat was pulsing from her forehead, as if she had been running away from something.  
>It was her mother who had awoken her. She was standing in the doorway with a gentle smile that brightening up her angel-like face.<br>"My dear, you look troubled. Didn't you sleep well?" she asked her daughter. She then ordered the maids standing behind her to begin pampering the young woman. The three servants entered the large room and started following their daily routine, while Mariam followed them and sat down on the large bed, right next to her daughter.  
>While two maids picked out a dress for the princess to wear, Bloom sat up and rubbed her eyes while looking around, quite unable to respond to the question asked by her mother.<br>She was still in shock.  
>Her dream had been…outstanding.<br>It had frightened her to the bones and made shivers run down her spine as she recreated it in her mind. It had seemed so real, but for an odd reason she felt as if her dream included a message. It wouldn't be the first time that someone tried to connect with her mind through her nightmares.  
>She felt as if something or someone was going to control her fantasies from now on.<p>

Why else would she dream of being intimate with a man she couldn't and wouldn't ever love?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_ Thank you for the sweet positive reviews I got for my pervious chapter. I was very fond of the time especially **Renachi **took to inform me about the formatting flaws I was ought to even out. I hope that I'll be getting a few more positive reviews with this chapter too :)  
>Other than that I don't have anything to say, really.<br>Enjoy :D _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

While it was still early morning, Princess Bloom and her royal parents enjoyed a wide ranged breakfast while discussing the plans they had for the day.  
>"I thought about visiting Countess Louise's breeding farm this afternoon. I heard she has a beautiful selection of stallions and ponies to look at. I find it is about time we get Bloom a horse, I've never heard of a royal descendant who doesn't own one. Don't you think so too honey?" Mariam stated, glancing over at her husband from across the long table.<br>They were each sitting at one end of the buffet with Bloom in between them.  
>Oritel nodded weakly, his eyes panning over the newspaper he was reading.<br>He was one of the few kings who cared to study the weekly chronicle himself, instead of having one of his servants read it to him.  
>While Mariam asked for another cup of black tea, Bloom continued stirring her scrambled eggs around on her plate in boredom, unlike every other morning.<br>Even though she wasn't an early bird, she usually found the energy to take part in a conversation with her parents; but today she seemed absent, being lost in her own fantasies.  
>Her dream still occupied her mind, leaving no room for long discussions.<br>She had to find out what her subconscious mind had tried to tell her.  
>Was there any emotional attachment Baltor had to her other than wanting to see her in pain?<br>Was tormenting her with the lies he had told her before not enough for him?  
>Did he now have to intrude her most intimate emotions; her love life?<br>…Apparently.

Bloom was torn out of her thoughts as she heard her cell phone ring.  
>The distracting sound filled the entire dining hall and then faded out while Bloom excused herself and walked into the hallway.<br>She pulled her pink cell phone out of her pocket and answered.  
>Usually the person's voice let a smile appear on her face, but today, all she did was smirk faintly as she listened to what was said.<br>"Hey beautiful. How have you been?" Sky asked her.  
>"I guess I'm… What about you?" she replied in monotone, strolling down the long corridor, searching for some picture to linger her eyes on.<br>"That surely doesn't sound like the Bloom I know." he answered, of course alert that his girlfriend's voice was emotionless and cold, as if all sensibility was unavailable.  
>She stopped walking and thought of a reasonable excuse. She gave up after a few seconds. There was no way she could concentrate while talking to him.<br>"No really…I'm fine." she said, with still no change in the tone of her voice.  
>"Come on. I can hear that there is something bothering you. You know I'll listen." he replied.<br>It was a shame he knew her so well. Couldn't he just be uninterested in what upset her for once and stop being the charming lover who listened to everything that was on her mind?  
>Of course she wanted someone to listen to her, but right now it just couldn't be him.<br>He was not the right one to talk to when it came to Baltor.

"Bloom?"  
>His voice tore her out of her thoughts.<br>"I-I'm sorry…I spaced off." she excused herself.  
>Sky chuckled.<br>"That surely wouldn't be the first time." he answered. "Anyways, I called you for a reason." he added.  
>"Which is?"<br>"I wanted to ask if you had any plans for today." he replied.  
>Bloom hesitated to answer at first. She knew that his presence usually kept her from thinking about anything negative, but then again she had dreamed of being intimate with another man.<br>Perhaps she was ashamed?  
>"I don't think so." she answered half hearted, figuring she needed some sort of task to distract her mind from thinking about the strange dream. She believed that spending a day with her Queen mother would come in handy, since they would be likely to involve in some royal discussion with the countess, requiring their entire focus.<br>"Oh…Well, what about tomorrow?"  
>"I guess that'd work." she responded briefly, shrugging her shoulders.<br>"Sounds good. I want to take you to a special place. Perhaps a beautiful dress would suit the occasion." he informed her.  
>"I think that can be done." she replied with a soft smile appearing on her face. He always found a way to make her snigger.<br>"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
>"I suppose."<br>They said goodbye to each other and then hung up, after which Bloom returned to the dining hall in order to finish her now cold scrambled eggs.

After sitting back down at the dining table, she and her mother discussed what time they were going to leave and how long they were going to stay at the farm, and Oritel informed them that he had just received an invitation to attend an urgent short-notice royal meeting in the early afternoon.  
>After that all of them departed, Bloom and Mariam heading off to Countess Louise's breeding farm, while Oritel got picked up by a spaceship that flew him to Isis.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Please, if you want to leave me any sort of review, be so kind and avoind spamming the review section with senseless comments like "This is stupid" or anything like that, especially when you are an anonymous reviewer, because I'll just go ahead and delete it. If you however do think that this __chapter is horrid, please take the time to tell me in detail I could improve._

_Thank you :D_

xx Liz xx


End file.
